Phantom
Overview Phantom once loyally served the DCA of PC45 before being ordered to carry out a particularly gruesome task, which placed her in a state that allowed the enclaves founder, Zero, to coerce her into abandoning her duties and join him in the PC45 slum district. Here she was invited to stay in Zeros sanctuary where she became his first 'student' to the ideology of 'Unity' that he offered. Three other rogue units would make their way to Zeros sanctuary, forming the 5 members of the Enclave. She remained in the sanctuary with the other four, deeply drawn into the teachings and wisdom of Zero. Through the years of IDn occupation, Phantom moved between Protection Centers 18 and 45 to conduct various resistance operations with her Enclave, often in tangent with the Liberation Front, specifically the Esoteric resistance. Over time the Enclave began to dissolve, some of its members captured and executed. Shortly after Phantom took on a student of her own, known as Stinger, she was forced to destroy the Sanctuary and fled with Zeros research data. Phantom allegedly left Eurasia entirely as the New Union was just beginning to form, moving to North America and traveling westward in search of something she considered important. As she traveled she passed on the teachings of Zero and the facets of Unity to the desperate settlements looking for hope after recently breaking free from their oppressors. She has briefly encountered specific members of the New Union and Terra Concord as the years pass on, often with a message or warning of some kind. It was recently discovered by Elliot Parr and Cassandra Welland that Phantom has formed a new group, known as the Archivists, who dedicated to the preservation of information with the eventual goal of handing it to the people or group most deserving. North America, Post Dethrone Though only a single person and only able to reach so many places in a given time, Phantoms words and warnings were able to reach many neutral settlers in North America, seeding the simple notion of dropping inter-human struggles for the sake of defeating other worldly invaders. When the New Union and later Terra Concord would begin reaching out to certain groups for recruitment, many of those encountered by Phantom came easily, highly motivated, without much need to be coerced. Outside of the ruins of Protection Center 33, during the time where 00707's expeditionary force was the only trace of New Union on the continent, Phantom encountered Aether. She recalled her activities to Aether in the time between Dethrone and the present, saying that she had long been searching for a figure like Aether, but was uncertain where to find this figure or what form this figure would take. Phantom went on to explain that she had spent much time in many parts of the continent, chasing a broad goal or notion but being burdened by the sense that she was not making any real progress or change. Phantom felt that her current purpose was and would continue to be unclear, at least, until she had finally met Aether, who reaffirmed the efforts Phantom had made and gave her reason to continue her aims related to Unity. In short, Phantom had been chasing a sign that she was on the right path, and went to great lengths to find that sign, reaching it at last. Zero, Phantoms mentor, was often misinterpreted as cold and lacking any sort of empathy or emotion. However, Phantom learned this was a voluntary temperament, a front to deal with emotional temptations that may have corrupted what Zero was trying to achieve. In an effort to make herself this way, Phantom revealed to Aether that she willingly traversed to the most wicked, violent, distorted parts of the continent she could find, witnessing the worst of life that the world had to offer. This area would later be known as the wasteland called The Rend. Here Phantom inserted herself into the daily practices of those that tried to find life here, observing closely, living by a thread, intentionally trying to desensitize herself. The place was filled in a constant state of bloodshed, violent mutants and aliens running wild, man fighting, stealing, and killing against man. One of the most important parts of this temporary venture, Phantom explained, was coming to terms with the past, and the fate of the enclave, specifically the demise of nearly all those who had briefly been close to her. Upon exiting the rend at last, Phantom felt that the constant state of misery and suffering harbored by the wasteland had eventually molded her into the figure she was intended to be, able to fill the role laid before her. Detached, but not cold. Resilient, but not vengeful. Able to stay focused despite anything that may occur, to prevent the suffering on others that she forced herself to become accustomed to. The two then conversed for a time about the state of the world and the direction it would be heading. Eventually, Phantom departed from Aether, her sights set clearly and her will to carry on renewed by their meeting. During the New Unions operations from the east coast to the new western frontier, Phantom took a particular interest in the unit known as 47404, or Elliot Parr. Several times in several places, Phantom would contact him, the topic of her messages always different. Sometimes she spoke to help him deal with his own issues and to help him make sense of recent events. Other times, Elliot was the link between Phantom and the New Union, in which Phantom would send warnings derived from information she had gathered, but could not or would not present to the New Union directly. These messages came in different ways, sometimes by radio, others by seemingly trained crows, a few extracted from markings and clues left in the environment, and occasionally Phantom met 474 in person. One such warning was of a member among the New Unions ranks who was not who they claimed to be, during the time a unit infected by the type-b virus emerged in the New Unions WES-1. Another such warning also involved unit 581, where Phantom stated that the device completed in the soon to be besieged St. Louis compound was of an immense unnatural evil and must be destroyed. In other cases, Phantom, though not directly seen, seemed to combatively assist 474, leaving behind bolt impaled HAF units that may have otherwise gotten behind him. Why Phantom has chosen Parr specifically is still yet unknown to even Parr himself. After the Second Schism, in the year 2024, a member of the Archivists, Moria Vanders, attracted the attention of Elliot Parr in Concord C47. Moria asked vaguely for help, giving Parr a map, which Parr would follow to a cabin far north of City 47. Here, Phantom made herself apparent, conversing with both Parr and Cassanda Welland who had followed Parr from the city. She revealed to the two the purpose of the Archivists, and the dire situation the group had found themselves in. Parr and Welland agreed to help, bringing Moria along, heading West to try and quell the threat posed to Phantom and her group. The two would not see Phantom for quite some time after, as the journey West brought forth much more than either Parr or Welland had anticipated. In the present, Phantom seems to occasionally shadow the movements of the Concord, appearing in far and unlikely places, not yet making her disposition toward them or her personal motives clear. A few members of the Concord have suspected that wherever the crows are watching, Phantom is likely to be as well. Category:People